Best Cartoon Ever Tournament
PThis is a tournament of every cartoon ever. When this is finished, it will be the longest page on the entire wiki. There will be 10 matchups per day. If this is too slow, suggest a higher number on the talk page. NOTE: Asterisks indicate winners. ROUND ONE Aaahh! Real Monsters VS A-Man* Abbie and Slats VS Abie the Agent* The Academia Waltz VS Adam Strange* Adam Warlock* VS The Addams Family (1937) The Addams Family (1973)* VS Adolescent Radioactive Black Belt Hamsters The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron, Boy Genius* VS The Adventures of Mr. Obadiah Oldbuck The Adventures of Patsy VS Adventures on Other Worlds* Aesop and Son VS The Affairs of Jane* Agatha Crumm VS Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.* Aggie Mack VS Aguila Azul* Airboy VS Air Man* Air Raiders* VS Air Wave (1942) Air Wave (1978)* VS Akbar and Jeff Aladdin* VS Alfred E. Neuman Alias The Spider* VS The "Alice" Comedies Alice in Wonderland* VS Alley Oop All Grown Up* VS The All-Star Squadron The All Winners Squad* VS Ally Sloper Alpha Flight* VS Alphonse and Gaston Alvin and the Chipmunks* VS The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan Amazing-Man* VS Ambush Bug The American* VS The American Eagle (1942) The American Eagle (1965) VS American Flagg!* American Splendor VS An American Tail* America's Best Buy: The Louisiana Purchase* VS Americommando Amethyst, Princess of Gemworld VS Amos Mouse* A. Mutt* VS And Her Name Was Maud Andy Capp VS Andy Gump* Andy Panda VS The Angel (1939)* The Angel (1963)* VS Angel and the Ape The Angriest Dog in the World VS Animal Man* Animalympics VS Animaniacs* Annie* VS Answer Man The Ant & The Aardvark* VS Antediluvian Ancestors Anthro* VS Ant Man The Apache Kid VS Apartment 3-G* A. Piker Clerk VS Apple Mary* Aquaman* VS The Arabian Knights Arak, Son of Thunder VS Archangel* Archie* VS Archie's Pal Jughead archy and mehitabel* VS Arion, Lord of Atlantis The Aristocats* VS Arlo and Janis Around the Block with Dunc and Loo VS The Arrow* Asterix the Gaul VS Astro Boy* Astro City* VS Astronut The Atom (1940) VS The Atom (1961)* Atoman VS Atom Ant* The Atomic Knights VS Atomic Mouse* Atomic Rabbit VS Atomic Sub* Atomictot VS Attack from Space* Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy* VS Autocat and Motormouse Automaton* VS The Avenger The Avengers* VS Avengers West Coast Axa VS Babe* Babs and Buster Bunny VS Baby Blues* Baby Huey* VS Baby Snoots The Badger* VS Bad Kitty The Bald Eagle* VS The Ballad of Halo Jones Bambi* VS Banjo the Woodpile Cat Barb Wire* VS Barefoot Gen The Barker* VS The Barkleys Barnaby* VS Barney Baxter Barney Bear (1939)* VS Barney Bear (1977) Barney Google* VS Baron Mooch Baron Winters VS Barry Noble* Batfink VS Batgirl* Bat Lash VS Batman* Batman and the Outsiders VS Batman Beyond* Bats* VS Battle of the Planets B.C.* VS Beaky Buzzard Beany and Cecil VS The Beast* Beauty and the Beast* VS Beavis and Butt-Head Bee-Man* VS Beetle Bailey Beetlejuice VS Believe It or Not* Ben and Me* VS Benny Burro Ben Webster's Career VS The Berenstain Bears* Betsy and Me VS Betty* Betty Boop* VS Beware the Creeper Beyond Mars VS The Big Bad Wolf* Big Ben Bolt* VS Big Chief Wahoo Big George* VS The Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot Big Nate VS The Big World of Little Adam* Biker Mice from Mars* VS Billy Bounce Billy Make Believe* VS Bimbo's Circus Binary* VS Binky The Bird Man (1940)* VS Birdman (1967) B%#$&y B%#$&* VS Bizarro (1958) Bizarro (1985) VS The Black Angel* Black Bolt* VS The Black Canary The Black Cat* VS The Black Cauldron The Black Cobra* VS The Black Condor The Black Diamond* VS The Black Dwarf Black Fury VS Blackhawk* The Black Hood VS Black Jack* The Black Knight (1955) VS The Black Knight (1968)* Black Lightning* VS Blackmark The Black Marvel* VS The Black Orchid (1943) The Black Orchid (1973)* VS The Black Orchid (1988) The Black Owl* VS The Black Panther (1941) The Black Panther (1966) VS Black Pete* The Black Pirate VS The Black Rider* Blackstar VS The Black Terror* The Black Widow (1940)* VS The Black Widow (1964) The Black Witch* VS Blade, Vampire Hunter The Blonde Phantom VS Blondie* Bloom County* VS The Blue Beetle (1939) The Blue Beetle (1964) VS The Blue Beetle (1966)* Blue Bolt* VS The Blue Bulleteer Blue Devil* VS The Blue Falcon The Blue Lady* VS The Blue Racer The Blue Tracer* VS Bobby Make-Believe Bobby Sox* VS Bobby's World Bobby Thatcher VS Bobby the Boy Scout* Bob Phantom* VS The Bogey Man Bone* VS Boner's Ark Bongo Bear VS Bonkers* Boob McNutt VS Books of Magic* Booster Gold* VS Bootleg Pete Boots and Her Buddies* VS El Borbah Boris the Bear VS The Born Loser* Bosko* VS The Bouncer Bound to Win* VS Boy Buddies The Boy Commandos VS Boys' Ranch* Bozo the Clown* VS Bozo the Robot Brain Boy* VS Brand Echh Bravestarr VS The Breadwinner* Breezly and Sneezly VS Brenda Starr* Brer Rabbit VS Brick Bradford* Bringing Up Father* VS Broncho Bill Bronc Peeler VS The Bronze Terror* Broom-Hilda VS Brother Juniper* Brother Power, the Geek VS Brothers of the Spear* Brother Voodoo* VS Brownie Bear The Brownies (1881) VS The Brownies (1942)* Bruce Gentry VS Brutus* Buckaroo Bill VS Buck Nix* Buck Rogers* VS Bucky and Pepito Bucky Bug* VS Bucky O'Hare Buddy* VS The Buford Files Bugs Bunny* VS A Bug's Life Bugville* VS Bulldog Drumhead Bulletman VS Bullseye* Bullwinkle VS The Bungle Family* Bungleton Green VS Bunky* Bunny* VS Bunny and Claude Burp the Twerp VS Buster Brown* Buster Bunny* VS Buz Sawyer Buzz Lightyear* VS Buzzy Buzzy the Crow* VS B'Wana Beast Cadillacs and Dinosaurs VS Cairo Jones* Calvin and Hobbes VS Calvin and the Colonel* Camilla, Jungle Queen VS Candy* Cannon* VS Canyon Kiddies Cap'n Crunch* VS Cap Stubbs and Tippie Captain 3-D* VS Captain Action Captain America* VS The Captain and the Kids Captain Atom (1960)* VS Captain Atom (1986) Captain Britain* VS Captain Canuck Captain Carrot and His Amazing Zoo Crew VS Captain Caveman* Captain Comet VS Captain Commando* Captain Compass* VS Captain Confederacy Captain Courageous VS Captain Easy* Captain Fathom VS Captain Flag* Captain Flash* VS Captain Freedom Captain Future* VS Captain Klutz Captain Marvel (1940) VS Captain Marvel (1966)* Captain Marvel (1967) VS Captain Marvel (1982)* Captain Marvel Jr.* VS Captain Marvel Bunny Captain Planet and the Planeteers* VS Captain Pugwash Captain Pureheart VS Captain Savage (1939)* Captain Savage and His Leatherneck (or Battlefield) Raiders (1964) VS Captain Sprocket* Captain Storm* VS Captain Tootsie Captain Triumph* VS Captain Universe Captain Victory and the Galactic Rangers VS Care Bears* Carmen Sandiego* VS The Cartoon History of the Universe Casey Ruggles* VS Caspar Milquetoast Casper the Friendly Ghost VS El Castigo* Castle Waiting VS The Cat* CatDog VS Cathy* The Cat in the Hat* VS Cat-man and Kitten The Cattanooga Cats VS The Catwoman* Cave Carson VS Cave Girl* Cave Kids* VS Cerebus the Aardvark Challengers of the Unknown VS The Champions* Charley's War VS Charlie Brown* Charlie Chicken* VS Charlotte's Web Cheech Wizard VS Cherry Poptart* Chilly Willy* VS Ching Chow The Chipmunks* VS Chip'n'Dale Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers* VS Chocula Chris KL-99 VS Cinderella* The Circus of P.T. Bimbo VS Circus Solly* Claire Voyant* VS Clara Cluck Classics Illustrated VS Claude Cat* The Claw* VS Clifford the Big Red Dog Clint Clobber VS Cloak and Dagger* The Clock* VS The Close Shaves of Pauline Peril Clutch Cargo* VS Clyde Crashcup Coal Black and de Sebben Dwarfs VS Cody Starbuck* Col. Bleep* VS Col. Heeza Liar Colonel Potterby and the Duchess VS The Colossus* The Comet* VS Comics Revue Commander Battle and the Atomic Sub VS Commander Steel* Commander McBragg VS Commando Yank* Conchy* VS Concrete Congo Bill* VS Congorilla Connie* VS Constantine Cookie* VS Cool Cat Cool McCool VS Cosmo Cat* Cosmo the Merry Martian VS Count Chocula* Count Duckula* VS Count Screwloose of Tooloose Courageous Cat and Minute Mouse VS Courage the Cowardly Dog* Cow and Chicken* VS Cowboy Sahib Coyote* VS Cranberry Boggs Crankshaft* VS Crazylegs Crane The Creeper* VS Crimebuster Crime Does Not Pay* VS Crime Smasher The Crimson Avenger VS Crisis on Infinite Earths* Crock* VS The Crow Crusader* VS Crusader Rabbit The Crusaders* VS The Crypt of Terror Crystar VS Cubby Bear* Curious George* VS Curly Kayoe Curtis* VS Cutey Bunny Cyclops* VS Daffy Duck Dagar, Desert Hawk VS Dagar the Invincible* Dagwood and Blondie* VS Daimon Hellstrom, Son of Satan Daisy Duck VS Damage Control* Dan Dunn* VS Dan Flagg Danger Mouse VS Danger Trail* Danny Daddles VS Daredevil (1940)* Daredevil (1964) VS Daria* Darkwing Duck VS The Dart* Darwin Jones* VS Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines Dauntless Durham of the U.S.A.* VS Davey and Goliath Dazzler* VS Deadbeats Deadman* VS Deathless Deer Deathlok the Demolisher VS Death Patrol* The Defenders* VS Defenders of the Earth Della Vision VS The Demon* Dennis the Menace (U.S.)* VS Dennis the Menace (U.K.) Deputy Dawg VS The Desert Peach* Desperate Desmond VS Destiny* The Destroyer* VS Destroyer Duck Detective Chimp VS Detective Dan* Devil Dinosaur* VS The Devil's Dagger Dewey, Huey and Louie VS Dexter's Laboratory* El Diablo (1970) VS El Diablo (1989)* Dial H for Hero (1966) VS Dial H for Hero (1981)* Dick and Larry (1931) VS Dick Cole, the Wonder Boy* Dick Dastardly* VS Dickie Dare Dick's Adventures in Dreamland VS Dick Tracy* Dilbert* VS The Dingbat Family Dinglehoofer und His Dog VS Dinky Doodle and Weakheart* Dinky Duck* VS Dino Boy in the Lost Valley Dinosaur Hunter* VS Dinosaur Island Dinosaurs for Hire VS Dirty Duck* Disco Dazzler VS Disney Princesses* A Distant Soil VS Dixie Dugan* DNAgents VS Doc Samson* Doc Strange VS Doctor Doom* Doctor Droom VS Doctor Druid* Doctor Fate* VS Doctor Mid-Nite Doctor Occult* VS Doctor Solar, Man of the Atom Doctor Spektor VS Doctor Strange* Doctor Thirteen VS Doc Wright* Doc Yak* VS The Dodo and the Frog DoDo the Kid from Outer Space* VS Doings of the Fineheimer Twins Dolby's Double VS Doll Man* Donald Duck* VS Donald Duck's nephews Dondi* VS Don Dixon and the Lost Empire Don Winslow of the Navy VS The Doodle Family* Doodles Duck VS The Doom Patrol* Doomsday + 1 VS Doonesbury* Dopey* VS Dotty Dripple The Double Life of Private Strong VS Doug* The Dove* VS Dover and Clover Dracula (1966) VS Dracula (1972)* Drago* VS Dragon Tales The Drak Pack VS Dr. Atomic* Dr. Bobbs VS Dr. Drew* Dreadstar VS Dreams of the Rarebit Fiend* Dredd* VS Dr. Fate Drift Marlo VS Dr. Mid-Nite* Dr. Mystic* VS Dr. Occult Dr. Radium VS Droopy* The Dropouts VS Dr. Strange* Dr. Syntax VS Dr. Thirteen* Duck Dodgers in the 241/2th Century VS Duckman* DuckTales* VS Duckula Dudley Do-Right of the Mounties VS Dumb Dora* Dumbo* VS Dunc and Loo Dynamo* VS Dynomutt Earth-One VS Earth-Two* Earthworm Jim VS Easy Co.* Eclipso VS Eek and Meek* Eek! the Cat VS Egghead* Elektra* VS The Elementals Elfquest* VS Ella Cinders Elmer Fudd VS Elongated Man* Elmyra Duff VS Elza Poppin* E-Man* VS Emmy Lou The Enchantress* VS Enemy Ace Equine the Uncivilized VS Ernie* The Escapades of Mr. Jack VS The Eternals* Etrigan the Demon VS Etta Kett* Everett True* VS Evil Ernie